


Pillow Talk

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While both men are away on sperate hunts, John calls Dean to check on him. Phone sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Another "let me write this on my break at work" stories. I'm so bad, but hey, guess what?

Dean's cell phone was ringing as he walked into the motel bedroom from his shower. He scooped it up and answered it.

"Hey dad. What's up?" He put the phone on speaker and set it down on the nightstand so he could finish drying off.

"Found out my rougarou was just a very hungry and pissed off bear." John said. Dean could hear him shuffling about, probably in his own motel room.

"Did you put it down?" Dean chuckled. He heard John snicker.

"It was either that or be it's next meal. Glad I had real rounds in my shotgun. Sumbitch almost got me by surprise. Almost."

Dean sat down on his bed, looking over the tacky decor of the cheap motel room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Not even a scratch. Ever run from a bear, Deano? It's a rush. Didn't think I could still move that fast." John's voice was low and husky. Dean couldn't tell if it was from fatigue or arousal. God, he hoped it was the latter.

"What are you up to, kiddo? Find your corpse yet?"

"Found, angered, salted and burned. No casualties and nothing that a few bandages won't take care of."

John hummed in approval. Both men were silent for a few seconds. Dean laid down on his bed, sighing at the feel of the cool, crisp sheets on his warm skin.

"Do that again." John said in that deep purr that always got Dean hot.

Dean's cock twitched in interest and the younger hunter smiled. "Do what? Sigh? Why?"

John grunted. "Because your Daddy is stroking his cock and he likes the sound of your sighs... And your moans. Your whimpers, even more."

Dean shivered. He grabbed the phone, taking it off speaker and holding it to his ear. He could hear his father more clearly, hear his deep breathing and his soft sighs of pleasure. His cock was hard now. He gripped it loosely, slowly stroking from the base to the head, moaning lightly when he squeezed it. John groaned.

"That's it, baby boy. Touch yourself for Daddy."

Dean licked his full lips, sighing as he stroked a bit harder. "Talk to me, Daddy. I wanna know what you're doing."

John chuckled. "You wanna hear about me fisting my rock hard dick, huh?" He grinned at Dean's strangled moan. "Yeah, that's what you want. Dirty boy."

John was stroking his cock through the surprisingly soft sheets. He rolled his hips sensually, his eyes closed and his wet lips parted. "God, this bed, these sheets, it's so fucking good. You laying down, baby?"

"Mhmm." Dean answered, petting himself lightly now. He wanted his concentration on his dad, not his cock. "How does it feel, Daddy? Are your sheets nice and soft around your body?" He rolled over, pressing his stiff cock into the mattress and grinding his hips down. "Does it feel good, Daddy?"

John groaned into the phone, his hand moving faster. "Yeah, baby. So soft, like your lips. Feels so damn good." He squeezed the base of his dripping cock, watching as the wet spot on the sheets grew slightly. He licked his lips. "Wish you were here to lick at this wet spot on the tip of my dick, like the little kitten you are."

"Wish you were here to finger me open, Daddy. Wanna feel you spread me out, rub inside me, finger my tight little hole..." Dean gave a shaky moan, pulling one of the semi soft pillows under his body to grind into. The sudden change in pressure made him moan happily.

"Want me to spread open your boy pussy next time we meet up, sweet boy? Daddy can do that for you. Yeah. Daddy's gonna lick into your hole too, get you all loose and wet for my cock. You want that?"

"Yes, sir. Yes, Daddy." Dean groaned, fucking onto the pillow.

John moved the sheet away and tightened his hand on his wet dick, pumping faster while caressing his balls through the sheets. He held the phone between his cheek and shoulder, rolling his hips into his hands and listening to Dean moan and whimper as he...

"What are you doing, sugar?" John asked. "Tell Daddy."

"'M humping my pillow, Daddy. So close... Gonna come... So good!" Dean moaned, pulling the pillow closer to him and holding it there. He bit down on his wrist as he came, shooting his come into the pillow. He pulled away from his wrist and moaned into the phone, knowing that his father wanted to hear him.

"Atta boy! Come for Daddy. 'M gonna come for you, baby... Oh! Dean!" John arched his back as he shuddered, orgasm ripping through him. He panted as he came down from his high and he grinned, listening to Dean pant on the other end of the phone.

"That was awesome." Dean smiled.

"Oh yeah. We need to have phone sex more often. Get some sleep, baby. I'll meet you in Iowa tomorrow afternoon. We've got a werewolf to gank."

Dean nodded, although he knew his father couldn't see. "Yes, sir. Goodnight."

"And Dean?"

"Sir?"

John sighed lightly. "Love you. Sleep well."

Dean smiled ear to ear. "Love you too, John. Sleep well."

Yeah, they'll have to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it! I regret nothing!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
